Trapped!
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Solana and Lunick go on a mission. of course, nothing ever goes right when their on the job. What will happen to our two favorite rangers? And who are all these strange people everywhere? Prequal to: Past Will Haunt. Rangershipping. Complete
1. Chapter 1: We have a mission?

**I Don't Own Pokémon **

**(Set Three Years after the Defeat of Gordor and the Go Rock Squad)**

**Chapter One: We have a mission?**

Spenser stood waiting in his Ranger base, he looked around Murph stood in his usual place talking with Slowpoke, Spenser smiled and looked around his two Best rangers were Sitting around a table talking with each other, Minun and Plusle were sitting on the table asleep, he almost felt sorry for them, it had been Three years since they had gone on a proper mission, but the most of the time they were either patrolling, watching over the Rangers when he left or Training younger, lower ranking Rangers, but most of the time they just waited.

"Reporting in Leader!" One of the rangers called, "The Lyra forest is secure and all Pokémon healthy", he scowled at the two rangers who were sitting talking, he disliked the fact that they hadn't gone on a mission since he had become a ranger, but they had shown that they were incredible when they had gone to the capture arena and beaten Spenser's, Joel's, Cameron's and Elita's scores by at least 20,000 points, but he couldn't help resent the fact that they could casually walk around the world, where as he had to work incredibly hard and went on missions every other day.

"Nice work, I'm promoting you to Rank 4" Spenser smiled, "Congratulations"

"Thank you Leader" The Ranger smiled, then he walked off to get something to eat and rest, he scowled at the Back of the two rangers heads as he passed, they waited until he had passed to roll their eyes, they sat back again and smiled to each other, and waited for the inevitable tell of them to go out on Patrol, they heard their Styler bleep and they picked it up, they picked it up and saw it was a message from Cameron,

_Need to Talk, Situation Urgent! _

They shared a glance and immediately made for Spenser, "Cameron needs our help" Lunick spoke first,

"You have permission to use the Dragonite Bus" Spenser replied, "Quickly!"

They nodded and rushed to the next floor, to the Dragonite, "Summerland!" Solana exclaimed as the Pokémon looked down on them, it nodded and grabbed them and flew as fast as it could carry them, they looked down seeing Fall City and its port, they saw the ocean stretching beneath them and after a while they saw the Summerland forest and landed outside the Ranger bases, they walked inside, and saw utter pandemonium, Cameron was ordering rangers around left-right and centre and then as he saw the two Ringtown Rangers he cheered, "Finally!"

"We came as fast as we could" Lunick pouted,

"I have a mission for you two" Cameron replied,

They looked shocked, "We have a mission?"

"Yes" Cameron replied, "You are to go to the Jungle Relic and make sure that the Volcano is inactive at present"

"Yes Leader" They said together, retrieving their styler's, and saluting, they walked out,

"Something must be going on" Solana spoke, "Cameron seems really on edge"

Lunick nodded and rushed to the Forest, "Lets just get this done quick, then we can see what's wrong with Cameron, then the ground began to shake,

"Earthquake!" Lunick called, as the both hit the floor at the same time, then they noticed it stopped,

They nodded it was safe to continue and they rushed off, they reached the temple within an hour, they had received a message from Spenser,

_Lunick and Solana_

_I Heard about your mission, I want you to report In once an hour until you return to Summerland, _

_Spenser_

They quickly reached the underground volcano when they saw it was bubbling quickly and was producing a lot of extra heat, "That seems active… what was that?" Solana pointed at a spot a short way away,

"There's a small water source there" Lunick Replied, "That must be a key area for the Pokémon of the area"

"We should check the temperature of it, it could give us a hint of the volcanic activity" Solana nodded, and Lunick followed as she walked in through the doorway, they saw nothing inside but the large pool of water.

"Huh, Must've been imagining it" Solana shrugged, as she walked over to the water source, he placed a figure in to the pool,

"Its warmer than normal" Solana answered the unasked question, as she stood they felt the ground shack once again, more violently this time, they dived towards the exit, but Lunick grabbed Solana just in time, they both dropped their styler as they fell backwards, Solana looked up to see that where they had been stood moments before, was filled with rocks, she looked around, Lunick was standing up and she noticed that they were stuck inside the small cave area, They were trapped inside a potentially active Volcano without any chance of escape.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm starting to worry

**I Don't Own Pokémon**

**Chapter Two: I'm starting to worry…**

Spenser looked at the clock, it had been well over two hours since the two rangers had last made contact telling him that they had arrived at the Ruins, he was starting to feel a pang of worry for his rangers, then he noticed his styler flash, _At Last!_

He answered the call and gulped when he saw Murph facing him, "Hey Leader!"

"Anything Wrong Murph?" Spenser asked,

"I've found some weird looking people in the Lyra forest; can you have Solana or Lunick ready as back up?" Murph asked,

"I would if they were here; I lost contact with them two hours ago…." Spenser trailed off, all other rangers in the base gasped, they had always admired Solana and Lunick, if they were missing, it did not present well for them.

"Where were they last?" Murph asked looking worried,

"Summerland, the Jungle Relic" Spenser sighed,

"Leader!" One of the rangers jumped up, "I volunteer for the rescue mission"]

"There is no mission" Spenser snapped, "I am going to Summerland now, and I am going alone"

"No leader, Joel and I are coming too" Aria walked in followed by Joel,

"Don't forget us" Elita and Silent Chris walked in,

"We go as one and get briefed, with any luck they've just forgotten to call and will be waiting with Cameron" Spenser tried to smile as he spoke, but he knew that no-one else believed this

As they arrived they saw Cameron rush outside, "Spenser, Joel Elita! What are you doing here?"

"We lost contact with Lunick and Solana over four hours ago" Spenser replied, "We are here to find out when they went and try and find them, before something happens"

The aftershock hit suddenly and fires spread across the whole of the city, the Pokémon of the forest began screaming, all hell was breaking loose, and in the heart of the Volcano Lunick and Solana were sitting leaning against opposite walls.

"So any more bright Ideas?" Solana asked with ice in her voice

"If you wanted to be crushed by rocks, next time I won't save you" Lunick replied, anger was rising in his voice

"Next Time?" Solana shouted, "When will there be a next time, let's just figure a way out of this"

"By Now, Spenser will be looking for us" Lunick replied,

"And when they find a broken style under the rocks?" Solana asked,

"They will try and recover our bodies"

"And Minun and Plusle?" Solana asked, "They are still in Ringtown!"

"Hopefully Spenser would bring them with them and they can help find us" Lunick answered,

"And if they don't?"

"I Think that's enough if's Solana, they will find us, and then we can go and find out what is going on around here"

"I'm just asking" Solana replied looking at him,

"Yeah, I know but I want to make it clear, they'll come" Lunick replied, looking confidant, _At least I hope they do._

The fight against the fire and calming the Pokémon had taken longer than they had anticipate, they all had to collapse down and rest after they had finished, it had now been 6 hour since they had lost contact with both Lunick and Solana, but as Cameron reasoned, there was no point going after them in the middle of the night or when they were so tired, they called it a night and waited.

Spenser didn't sleep, he called the whole of the team and six hours later they arrived, he awoke the other rangers, and they held a meeting,

"Good morning Rangers!" Spenser called,

The tired and groggy rangers replied with grunts,

"12 Hours ago" Spenser started looking at every group of ranger, their leader was in the front, Murph was standing in for Spenser, "We lost Contact with two Rank 10 rangers, they were investigating The Jungle Relic"

There was no muttering, "There has been rumours that these Rangers are Solana and Lunick" there was some nods, "These rumors are true, Solana and Lunick have been lost for too long, we need a team of four rangers to go and find them"

"I Will lead the group leaders" Aria stood forward,

"I'll go leader!" Murph toppled forward,

"I" Silent Chris said stepping forward,

"Me too" Percy

"We have our group Spenser" Joel stepped forward

"Good luck rangers!" Spenser called and the four of them rushed off


	3. Chapter 3: Romance and Rescue

**I Don't Own Pokémon **

**(Purely by coincidence I selected one Ranger from each base Murph – Ringtown, Percy – Summerland, Aria – Fall City and Chris – Wintown.**

**Chapter Three: Rescue and Romance **

The Four Rangers rushed off, then they got a call

_Rangers, I want you to report in every 30 minutes, that way if your in danger, we can know sooner, and come rescue you_

_Joel _

They quickly reached the ruins and reported in,

"Leaders, we've arrived at the Jungle ruins"

"Good work, any sigh of them?" Spenser asked,

"None yet Leader" Murph stated

"Good luck Rangers" The four leaders called

They closed the link and walked into the temple, they saw the door waiting open as always, they walked down the steps and gasped, the whole cave had rubble all over the place, they looked around and tried to see if they could find any traces of either Lunick or Solana,

"Split up" Aria called, "I'll go West. Murph, try heading south. Chris, Go North. Percy go East"

They nodded and walked off, Aria sent a message, _No sign of them, We've devided to cover the whole area quicker, its hotter than usual here_

Murph wandered south, he found no sign of either of the Ringtown Rangers, but quickly found the exit, _I hope you guys are alright _

Silent Chris walked through the North of the Ruins, he could see no sign of them either of the two rangers, he smiled as he remembered what Lunick had done, he knew the kid was tough but could they survive here for over 12 hours,

Percy walked slowly around, he looked into every crevice and hole for them, no sign, he remembered Lunick looking for Solana when she had vanished into the cave. He also remembered following Lunick into the Jungle after Mew, but he could find no sign,

Aria rushed around, trying to find any trace of them, she found the rockfall and stared at it, then she frowned, there was a scrap of red Ringtown Uniform, and two styler's sitting in the light rubble, she scooped them up and rushed to meet the other Rangers,

"No sign" Murph reported back to Aria,

"Me neither" Percy added

"Nothing" Chris added

"I found these" Aria held up the styler's and Murph gasped,

"That's Lunick's I'm sure of it" Murph cried,

"Let's head back" Aria commented, "There's no chance for them"

Reluctantly they headed back,

It was hours, Of That he was sure, he looked over at Solana, she was sitting against the wall still,

"Is it me or is it getting hotter in here?" Lunick commented

Solana nodded, "I would think it has risen by 4-5 degrees since we got trapped here"

"Need a drink?" Lunick asked, throwing his water bottle to Solana who smiled and drunk a small amount, she gestured to give it back to Lunick, who shook his head,

"I've had enough" Lunick commented, he looked at the pond, he knew it had once been connected to the Ocean, but had caved in recently. Then he turned back to Solana, her eyes were closing, he jumped up and rushed over to her side,

"Don't sleep Solana, close your eyes and you won't open them" Lunick called to her. Solana's eyes continued to fall,

"Solana! Don't you dare give in" Lunick called, "Not now! You would be leaving everything behind, leaving me"

Her eyes opened slightly, "Don't leave me Solana, I Love You too much to lose you."

Her eyes opened fully and she smiled at him, "I Love You too Lunick", they both grinned and then their eyes both closed and the collapsed, both out of sheer exhaustion and heat.

The four Rangers walked quietly into the Summerland base, the four Leaders jumped up and rushed over, the looks on the rescue teams face said it all,

"These were all we could find" Murph told Spenser, handing him Solana's and Lunick's Styler's.

"Thank you, now get some rest" Joel commanded,

They nodded and left, Spenser walked out of the command Centre and sat in the equipment store, Joel followed him inside, Spenser was twiddling with the Styler's,

"Cameron's Filling the Report" Joel commented,

"I feel like I failed them" Spenser replied,

"You could've done nothing for them" Joel reassured him, "They died on a mission, You did all you could for them, you organised a rescue team and you tried your best, they were just caught unawares and died proudly"

"I feel like I could done something, like try and done something for them sooner" Spenser sat looking downtrodden,

"Spenser, That's enough Self Pity!" Joel shouted, "You've done all you could, Now leave it!"

Spenser looked up at him, "I'm Going to get their bodies"

"I'll come too" Joel commented smiling slightly, they both rose and Spenser left the styler's on the side, and they grabbed their own and left the room, they rushed to the Cave and walked inside,

"Just like old times, eh Spence?" Joel joked,

"Yeah, Just like old times" Spenser smiled slightly, they looked around, _15 hours ago they were sitting in the base waiting for the call, now there gone_ Spenser though, _My Best Rangers Dead._

They walked around and Joel nodded to two Pokémon, a Tyranitar and Golem, they activated their stylers and whisked their targets, they used the traditional Flick that Lunick had always used, they both Captured safely, they rushed off to the rockslide,

"Think you two can clear this?" Spenser asked looking at the two Pokémon, they nodded and started to clear away the rubble, as they worked Spenser and Joel waited to see any sign of the two missing Rangers, as the rubble cleared The two leaders saw the doorway, Spenser Climbed inside, his eyes immediately fell on Lunick and Solana "Joel!" Spenser called as he bent down to kneel next to them,

Joel rushed in an saw Spenser Smiling, "They're alive!" Spencer shouted, he lifted Lunick and placed him on his shoulder, Joel followed suit with Solana, they rushed out of the cave and headed quickly back to Summerland, Cameron, Elita, Aria and Murph were waiting outside, when they saw the slumped forms of the two Rangers and the leaders round the corner they rushed to help, but the leaders shock them off, "We need to get them to the Medic Centre"

"But they're…" Aria began,

"Nope, They've both got a pulse" Spenser stated,

Everyone looked shocked and smiled widely, they helped the leaders get to the Medical area, the Doctor looked shocked at the sudden appearance of these Rangers, they quickly placed Lunick and Solana onto two beds and they explained everything that they knew to the head Doctor, while several others checked on Solana and Lunick,

They all waited for the report back in the command centre, they paced the room waiting and eventually the head Doctor walked up smiling slightly,

"They will be Fine" he commented smiling, "Though, they are currently in a heat induced Coma, when they wake they will need several weeks rest, by they will be fine"

Spenser Smiled widely and nodded, "Any Idea when they will come out of their coma?"

"Could be today, could be next Year" The Doctor shock his head,

"Thank you Doctor" Cameron replied, the Doctor nodded and left,

"Happy now?" Joel asked,

"Very" Spenser laughed


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble Doubled

**I Don't Own Pokémon**

**Chapter Four: Trouble Doubled**

She walked into the darkened room and sat at her set place, she looked up and down the table, there sat the boss and his children directly to his left, she also saw several other executives and several stand ins,

"Welcome" the boss rose, "Last time we began to plan Strategy X, how is that going A?"

"Two down, four to go, before the King-pins come out to play" A replied,

"Which two are down?" The boss asked,

"The Red Knights" A replied, "They are in a coma, no idea when they will awaken, but we only have a month at most to move to the final phase"

"So the board is set, time to remove the pieces" The Boss replied, smiling widely,

"Sir" One of the executives spoke up, "Would it not be more prudent to, have them permanently dealt with?"

"We have spent three years underground, working silently to recruit Rangers to our cause, isn't that right A?" The boss asked,

"Indeed Sir, To remove them permanently would be to show our hand, the exact mistake you made last time" A answered, "We need to stay in the shadows until the final moment, then we make our move and before they know who's who, they have been defeated and captured"

"That Is when we strike, when the Kings and Queen come out to play, then remove the red knights" The Boss replied, "We Strike soon, Capture the weaker ones and the Guardians will arrive and then the masters follow, they will fall faster than anything"

"Styler Production is at 98% Sir" One of the executive said smiling, the boss waved this away,

"what of the un-stabilisation the Rangers?" A asked,

"Summerland already is weakened, Ringtown is in a poor way, Fall city holds strong and Wintown Weakens everyday" the executive replied, "I say we focus on Fall City"

"Ranger Leader Joel is away most of the time, I say We make certain trouble then capture all Rangers they send after us, meaning that the weaklings and Guardians crumble, leaving only Ranger Leaders and the Red Knights" A stated,

"Very Nice Idea A" The Boss replied, "That is what phase two is... Meeting concluded"

"I'm must be getting back, they will get suspicious if I'm gone for two long" A stated to the boss, who nodded, she rushed off and smiled.

**(Ringtown)  
**

Spenser looked down at his two Rangers, still in their coma, they had been quickly transferred to Ringtown from Summerland, due to the trouble Summerland was in, they had called an emergency meeting, they were yet to arrive, Cameron had left a single ranger left,

He travelled to the meeting hall, where so many times The Ranger Council would meet, it comprised of the Ranger Leaders and their two best rangers, twelve in total. However the two seats next to his were going to be empty, they belonged to Lunick and Solana however they were in a coma and their seats would be left empty, as everything discussed was highly classified.

He sat down as Joel, Aria and Keith entered the room sitting down and then Cameron, Percy and Leilani walked in followed by Elita, Chris and Freddie, they all sat at the table and Joel rose,

"as we know" Joel said, "We've been losing rangers left-right and Centre, we have bare minimum rangers, any suggestions on who could be capturing our Ranger?" Joel sat down, Cameron rose,

"Intelligence shows nothing" Cameron spoke, "But I would guess it is the Go Rock Squad"

"I Highly doubt it" Aria commented, "They have been gone for three years, what proof is there that it is there?"

"No One has the strength to capture that many rangers other than them" Spenser commented

"This line is getting us no where" Elita stood up saying, "We need direct action, I say we lead the ranger leaders and the Council to attack where ever there is any chance their base is"

"That's the problem, we don't know where their base is, or who's doing it" Percy commented,

"We do know where they are being kept though" Spenser smiled, "A little Trick by Lunick and Solana, they placed Tracking chips in every styler of every Ranger that does not sit upon this council"

Everyone looked around in shock, "That would explain how you knew when Rangers were when they are in trouble or heading back" Elita commented,

"Where They?" Chris asked

"In an Underground Cave underneath the Fiore Temple" Spenser replied, "We still do not know who they are though"

"I Say that, myself, Keith, Percy, Leilani Chris and Freddie, go and take them down, they would be no match for the six of us combined" Aria said,

"Six of the Council?" Joel commented, "That would be highly risky"

"But It is a plan, If they fail, then the four of us must go" Cameron replied,

"Very Well, Aria, Keith, Percy, Leilani Chris and Freddie. You are to go and rescue the rangers, we will wait as back up" Elita concluded, "Council our business is done"

They all stood, and walked out.

Down below Murph was talking with one of the Ringtown rangers not yet captured,

"Where's Leader?" The Ranger asked,

"He is in a meeting, with the Rest of the Ranger Council" Murph nodded,

"Ranger Council?" The Ranger asked,

"The Three best rangers from each Ranger station, look here they come" He pointed to the lift and the council walked out smiling slightly,

"Rangers, you know your mission, Go!" Spenser called to six of them,

"How do you get chosen for the Council?" The Ranger asked, which caused Murph to laugh,

"You have to be either a Ranger Leader or simply the two best rangers in the base" Murph replied,

"Who are our representatives?" The Ranger asked,

"Spenser, Lunick and Solana" Murph replied smiling,

The Ranger walked of scowling, Then The Head Doctor walked up to Spenser, Joel, Cameron and Elita,

"Lunick and Solana will be fine soon, their Coma is lifting very nicely, they should be awake within the next week or so" The Doctor smiled,

The four leaders smiled, "All we need to do is hold out for a week then!" Cameron laughed,

"Let's hope it does not come to it though" Elita commented,

"Yes, I would like to have some sense of normality when they awaken" Spenser replied,

"Otherwise they'll jump straight up and they would tell us off, big time!" Joel laughed. Causing everyone to laugh,

"That does sound like exactly like them" Spenser laughed, "Remember when we fell into that hole and they came rushing after us and stood looking down at us then they pulled us up?"

Joel laughed and nodded, "Didn't they say that they should've been sent?"

"Yeah" Spenser said, "Then they pushed us back in and rushed off to complete the mission shouting something like: Next Time we'll go!"

The four leaders laughed harder than ever, and shock their heads,

"Lets hope we do this right" Spenser commented,


	5. Chapter 5: Council Reunited

**I Don't Own Pokémon **

**Chapter Five: Council Reunited **

The Four Leaders waited, they paced around the base, while Murph sat looking worried, Joel's Styler flashed and the four of them rushed together, Aria appeared,

"Leaders, they were too many!" Aria called,

"Aria, where is everyone else?" Joel asked,

"They were all captured, I hid after so I could call you" Aria whispered,

"We're on our way!" Spenser replied looking at Murph,

"You're In charge while we're gone" Spenser called

"Yes Leader" Murph nodded,

With that the four leaders rushed out and Murph sighed _I wish either Lunick or Solana were Here!_

As they arrived the four leaders noticed how there was only two guards, both wearing high ranking Uniform,

"So you finally arrived, we hoped you would" One Executive said

"The Boss wants to see you" The Other added,

"It would be rude to keep him waiting" A Hooded figure spoke, "Come with me"

After a short amount of walking, they saw two figures talking,

"A" The Figure spoke, "Leader, Wanted to see the Ranger Leaders, when they arrived"

A turned and Joel gasped, "Aria?"

Aria smiled, "Surprised?"

"You have a seat on the Ranger Council though!" Spenser asked, "Why?"

"I Was always Second best behind Lunick, they offered me a chance to be the best of the best, and I took it" Aria replied, "Gordor wishes to see you now" she turned her back on them and walked down the steps, they followed and saw four figures following them, they turned to see The Go Rock Quads following them, their instrument styler's in one hand. They walked into the small area and saw Gordor waiting there, he smiled, "Checkmate" they looked down to see a small chessboard waiting there, Three kings and a Queen sitting on the board, all of them on their side,

"Send a message to Ashley, Tell him to pull the plug on them" Gordor called to Aria,

"Gladly sir" Aria replied bowing slightly as she rushed off,

"Pull the Plug on who?" Spenser asked, then he realised, "Lunick and Solana!"

"Very good, Maybe you could guess the rest of the plan?" Gordor asked,

"Remove them, capture our Rangers, then Capture us?" Cameron asked frowning

"Precisely!" Gordor laughed,

"Take them to the cells" The Go Rock Quads called, the leaders felt the arms grab them and pull them backwards, they were marched to the Prison cells and thrown in, they looked around, they saw the Rangers they had sent earlier asleep on the floor, they collapsed down and looked at the doors which had three grunts guarding, they were sneering at the Ranger Council,

"Lets hope Murph can lead the Rangers until back up comes" Spenser placed his head against a wall, Joel was looking at his styler and smiling,

"What?" Elita looked over and Laughed, Cameron two looked over and smiled widely,

"You guys better let us out" Elita called,

"Why should we?" One Grunt asked sneering at them,

"Our friends are on their way, and they're not in a good mood" Joel replied, Spenser stood up and looked at the screen, it showed two empty hospital beds, he looked at the location, Ringtown.

He could've jumped for joy had he not been a dignified Ranger Leader, but he did punch the air,

Lunick had awoken to find himself in the Mediacal area he looked around, he had heard Murph talking upstairs that they were in trouble, so he jumped up just a Solana awoke, they pulled on their Uniforms and looked around, they couldn't see their styler's, but immediately they saw Minun and Plusle jump into their arms and grabbed their Uniform pulling them onwards, they saw Murph rushing around and cleared their throats, he turned and gulped, "You should be resting!"

"Stuff that! What's happening Murph?" Solana replied

Murph had explained everything, The Meeting, and what had happened just afterwould, they rushed and grabbed their Styler's and rushed off, followed by Minun and Plusle and shouts from Murph, so far they had reached Wintown and saw that several groups of Go Rock members, they snuck past and felt their partners jump onto their shoulders, they quickly rushed to the Ruins and found a couple of people in hoods talking,

"So what do you think of A's Plan?"

"Ah, We're still waiting for confermation that those two have been taken care of"

"Yeah shame though, we couldn't Take care of those new prisoners in the East though"

Lunick smiled and pulled out his Styler, he raised it and the capture disk flew forward, hitting both Figures in the back of the head they both collapsed,

"Idoits" Solana whispered as she removed the hooded cloak and placed it on, Lunick followed suit and they both rushed off to the east and found there was nothing except a barracks, no one attacked them as they were in disguise, they walked around until they stopped a passing Grunt,

"Boss asked us to check on the New Prisoners, Lead us!" Lunick command, the grunt ran and they followed, they saw several prison areas and inside, many rangers sat waiting, they quickly arrived and the grunts and Guards rushed off,

"Come to deal with us have you?" Percy hissed at them

They shock their heads and Solana opened the door,

"Your boss wants to see us again?" Cameron asked,

They again shock their heads; it was rather scary to have Spenser looking at them like this and they decided it was time to scrap their discuses, they threw them off and laughed at the shocked Rangers,

"Are you coming?" They asked

"Whaaa are you doing here?" Keith asked,

"Rescuing you of course" Lunick rolled his eyes,

"Now are you coming or are you staying in the cell?" Solana asked, they all rushed out and they handed Joel and Cameron the keys they had found,

"The other Rangers are in cells nearby" Solana stated, "Can you free them?"

"Consider it done!" Joel laughed at the two younger Rangers giving them orders, they rushed off and The remaining Rangers walked to the doorway,

"It's the…." Spenser started,.

"Go Rock Squad" Lunick and Solana finished, "We know"

They waited five minutes then the two leaders came back and following them was nearly every Ranger from every base,

"What else do you know?" Spenser asked,

"Aria is a traitor, a Bitch and evil" Solana replied, to a hugh laugh from everyone who had met Aria including the Leaders, they walked slowly to the exit and looked around,

"Its clear, lets go!" Lunick called, as he waited for the whole Rangers exitited, they heard Sarcastic clapping,

"Well, Well, Well, look who it is" Gordor clapped walking towards them followed by Aria,

"We'll deal with these two" Solana gestured to herself and Lunick, they stepped forward and drew their styler's

"I'll take Gordor if you take Bitch" Lunick joked,

Solana nodded as they continued their walk towards them, Aria's eyes widened as she saw Solana walking towards her, "Charazard! GO!" She yelled, Solana's eyes narrowed as she began to spin her styler, Gordor had not yet made his move but as Lunick was standing a few steps from him he called,  
"You remember who I used last time?"

"Don't tell me you've re-recruited Entei, Suicune and Raikou?" Lunick asked,

"No, I went one better" Gordor laughed, "Go Arceus!" and the Legdendary Pokémon blasted Lunick off his feat and he crashed into a pillar, which crumbled as he flew into it,

"Ouch" Spenser winced as Lunick stood up again, and walked forward,

"CAPTURE ON!" Lunick Yelled his capture disk flew forward and as he began encircling the Pokémon Gordor vanished, he flicked his wrist and the Pokémon rushed off as he smiled,

"Good luck Arceus, Be safe" Lunick muttered, as Solana punched Aria to the floor, everyone looked around and laughed as they saw the little mouse sitting on her shoulder, laughing at Aria,

"Aria, You Are Under arrest" Solana said looking down at the ex-ranger at her feet,

**(A Few hours later)**

They again sat in the meeting room, only one chair empty this time, Aria, who had been arrested as soon as they arrived back at Wintown.

"Well That was an Eventful week" Solana joked,

"The events aren't over yet" Joel commented

"What do you mean?" Lunick asked,

"The four of us" Spenser gestured to the leaders, "Have been offered a position in the Ranger HQ in Kanto"

Everyone looked at them and they waited, "We are leaving Monday" Elita commented

"What?" Lunick almost stood but remained seated,

"So we need to name the new leaders" Spenser finished

"Wintown's New Leader: Chris" Elita called, everyone clapped and Chris smiled slightly,

"Summerland's New Leader: Percy!" Cameron called, Again everyone clapped and Percy smiled,

"Fall Cities New Leader: Keith" Joel called, they all clapped, but It soon fell silent, who would become leader of Ringtown?

"Ringtown's New Leaders: Lunick and Solana" Spenser called, there was some muttering during the clapping,

"No One could decide between you two, so you both became Leaders" Spenser commented smiling at his two of them,

"Which means you need to select new members to the Council" Joel commented, "We are heading downstairs now to announce what is going on"

They all stood and nodded one another heading for the lift,

The Rangers Gathered outside of the Bases waiting for the Council to Arrive, as they did everyone cheered, loudest for Solana and Lunick,

"Good Afternoon Rangers!" Spenser called, every head relied with either Good Afternoon Leader, or Leader,

"Joel, Myself, Cameron and Spenser have an announcement" Elita called to the Rangers, "We are leaving direct Ranger Activates, and our Leadership roles!"

There was outbreaks of murmuring, which was silenced by a look from the Council,

"We will be moving To Kanto! To the Ranger HQ" Cameron called,

"But we have selected our new leaders" Joel shouted, "So Step forward: Chris, Percy, Keith, Lunick and Solana!"

The five of them stepped forward, there was some people pointing at Lunick and Solana and muttering but they fell silent,

"Ringtown will be having Two leader" Spenser Shouted, "They are the very best and could not be decided between, treat all new leaders with the same respect as us, Until then: Lets enjoy the rest of the time we have"

Everyone cheered, as the five new leaders looked at one another, smiling they all had the same plan, Big Ranger Party!


	6. Chapter 6: Party!

**I don't Own Pokémon **

**(Sunday – 36 Hours till they leave) (A/N: I made Lunick and Solana 18 in this chapter, so they joined the Rangers when they were 15)**

**Chapter Six: Party!  
**

Lunick walked into the Fall City Ranger base, he smiled as he saw Solana already to decorate the party, Murph was standing waiting, Solana had asked him to keep the leaders busy, while she, Lunick, Chris, Percy and Keith decorated for the party, Murph had accepted and had plans to take them to the capture arena for the day, or until either Lunick or Solana called.

He turned to the other New leaders, who nodded that they were ready and he looked over at Murph, who nodded that the four leaders were on their way,

"Go On Murph!" Solana called,

Murph smiled and stumbled outside, The four leaders looked at him, "Hey Leaders, I thought it would be awesome if we tried to beat Lunick or Solana's scores on the capture Arena, as you aren't Gunna be doing much capturing"

"That's true" Joel looked distant then they all nodded, and followed Murph to the Arena

"Ok, we have at most 4 hours!" Lunick called, and they all rushed of to complete the tasks they had accepted, Chris and Percy would be getting some food together, Keith would be getting the Rangers while Lunick and Solana would be decorating, with help from Professor Hastings.

Solana had pulled a set of stepladders out and was hanging banner and Decorations from the Ceiling while Lunick was blowing up Balloons and leaving them in a corner, until he could find a place to put them, just as he placed one down, he saw the stepladders wobbling and he dived forward, he caught Solana and she blushed, looking at Lunick who was holding her in his arms, they both jumped as they heard a throat being cleared behind them, Lunick helped Solana to her feet before spinning around and found Professor Hastings standing there,

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked smiling

"No, I fell and Lunick caught me" Solana explained, though she was still blushing.

"Clearly" Hastings replied, "So what can I do?"

"Can you help me put things up on the walls?" Lunick asked, Hastings nodded and rushed to the boxes, and Grabbed some decorations, he began to pin them to the walls while Lunick handed Solana and him Balloons to pin to the wall, they had some fun when they realised it would be entertaining to have a Karaoke machine for the party and Lunick had rushed out to find one, coming back with a huge one that had been bought from the closing Karaoke bar, they had wondered how to wire it, then Minun and Plusle sat playing with the wires and solved it, Lunick looked through the Library of Songs, well over thirty-thousand songs.

They looked around after two hours work, the base looked completely different, they had placed streamers everywhere and banners which said: Good Luck Leaders!, they also has balloons all over the place, each with the ranger logo on, the Karaoke stage was set and a Microphone was waiting, a table sat over in one corner, where all the food and drinks were laid out. Solana was shocked to hear how good Lunick was at making a Alcoholic Punch, along with several Cocktails which Professor Hastings had tasted and decided was very good.

The Other new leaders stood around, all the other rangers were waiting in the dark, Solana had sent a message to Murph and Lunick switched off the lights.

Murph was watching Spenser capturing Pokémon when he heard the alarm go off, this was the third time each leader had been through, but they had not managed to beat either Lunick or Solana's record, he raised it to see two words,

_It's Time._

He watched as Spenser climbed up to greet them,

"So where, now?" Joel asked smiling,

"Lunick and Solana want to talk to you guys, their waiting at the Ranger Base" Murph said quickly,

"Ok, Let's Go!" Spenser called, who had relaxed a lot since being able to have an afternoon off, they walked slowly and noticed there was no Rangers anywhere, but they thought that they must be off on missions or Relaxing, Murph walked fast to make sure that he could see the base first, they saw the base was sitting as normal, at least from the outside. He waited until the leaders were insight to walk in, they were talking to each other but hadn't noticed that it was dark inside the base, until they walked in, then all ranger made ready,

"What's going on?" Elita asked, Joel walked to the light switch and flicked it,

"SURPRISE!" every ranger shouted as they popped up, which made the four leaders jump, then as they looked around they smiled,

"So this is what you were doing all day today!" Spenser said looking at his rangers, which shook their heads

"Lunick, Solana, Percy, Chris, Keith and Murph worked on this, we just waited till they had finished, to come and party" One ranger said, "Speaking of them, where are they?" everyone looked around, they two noticed that the six Rangers had vanished, they walked out of the lift smiling widely bringing out four Cakes, each with a picture of the corresponding ranger base, Ringtown had Red icing. Fall City had Dark Blue Icing. Summerland had Yellow Icing. Wintown had Sky Blue Icing.

"Didn't think that we'd let you go without a Party did you?" Solana asked,

"Yeah, and You have to stay until they end" Lunick added,

"And when does it end?" Spenser asked reluctantly,

"When everyone is asleep" Percy replied, "Enough of Lunick Cocktails can do that, Hastings is already asleep after having eight"

"Ten" Lunick corrected him, "Within 30 minutes"

They all looked each other, _how did Lunick know alcoholic drink so well_ Spenser wondered, then he realised how little he really knew about his Ranger and decided to corner him later and ask him about his past. But for the time being he decided to enjoy the party, they saw the rangers wandered around and being talking, they two split up and began talking, they had not realised that every Ranger in Fiore was here to wave them off, they enjoyed the party then Spenser noticed Lunick Talking with Joel, who sighed and nodded,

He saw Lunick and Solana begin a chant, "Joel, Joel, Joel, Joel, Joel, Joel, Joel, Joel" every ranger in the bases was soon chanting and Joel stood in front of the microphone,

"I'll get you for this one you guys" Joel promised, smiling evilly, Then Spenser, Cameron and Elita were dragged to the stage, and they saw the ranger handed the four leaders Microphones, Spenser suddenly realised what they were doing, _Not Karaoke anything but Karaoke!_

The words to a song they all knew appeared and they raised the mics ready to sing,

_Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends..._

Here we are-on a new adventure  
Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness  
We are set-for surprises-even battle!  
We're a team-no one better mess with us!

If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
Time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me.

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Good friends-are those who stick together  
When there's sun and in the heavy weather..

Smile after smile,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me...

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Remember when we first met?  
We had such fun, oh I never will forget...  
Since then, the times are so good-  
We've always stuck together like best friends should.

_Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends..._

_Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends..._

_Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends..._

They stopped and saw the Rangers all clapping and cheering, they scanned the Rangers and found the five leaders at the back, smiling at the leaders, who knew they would have a hard time getting to them, they quickly saw Lunick and Solana putting on head sets and they rushed forward to the stage,

"Wasn't that good?" Lunick asked, A Cheer answered this,

"Well, tonight, we" Solana gestured to herself and Lunick, "Will be your hosts for this party and introduce all performers"

"First up, Rank 10 Finn would like to sing for you all" Lunick commented, as he and a Solana walked off stage, they had an enjoyable afternoon listening to the Karaoke, and watching the Drunken antics of some of their Rangers, they noticed that even though they had had some of the Punch, Lunick and Solana remained incredibly sober, the insisted that they had not had any but Spenser had noticed them drinking some during one of the acts, after a while they noticed that many rangers had gone to sleep and they could not help but shake their heads, Lunick and Solana were still introducing acts without collapsing or wobbling eventually the punch began to get to the old leaders and they stopped drinking it and moved on to softer drinks, they watched as the rest of the Rangers, Par Lunick got completely drunk, they all wobbled away while Lunick stood laughing at Solana who was trying to talk to the microphone,

Spenser got up and walked over, "So Lunick"

"Hey Leader, anything wrong?" Lunick replied looking around,

"I wanted to know about how you know all this stuff" Spenser asked,

"All what?" Lunick asked innocently

"All the Alcoholic drinks" Spenser asked,

"Long story" Lunick replied, looking around, Solana had fallen asleep on the stage and the other leaders were looking rather tired, they headed off smiling, unitl they all fell asleep In the lift,

"We've got all night" Spenser replied determinedly,

"Fine, it starts when I was six" Lunick started, then he looked around, "Tell no-one, especially Solana"

"On my honour as a Ranger" Spenser swore

"When I was six, my parents were killed, by team rocket" Lunick finished,

Spenser gasped but Lunick went on, "My Brother was awful, he was always drinking and suddenly he was stuck with a Orphan six year old brother, who could do nothing useful in his eyes. He told me I had to earn my keep, so until I was eleven I was told to make drinks for my brother and his friends, while if I did it wrong, well. You've seen my scars"

"They were… " Spenser looked shocked,

"Yeah. When I was eleven he kicked me out, I got taken in by the Rockets, but I became a hell child for them, they kicked me out when I was twelve, I worked off the streets for the next two years before I was taught by Professor Oak, who helped me become a ranger, he taught me all about Pokémon and the wide world, In secret I sent the letters off here, and then became a ranger, I hope I do Oak and My Parents proud" Lunick finished Looking up,

"You lived homeless for two years?" Spenser asked,

"Well my brother wouldn't want me, he said I wasn't his style, he was raising his son at the time and decided that he could do without me nearby, I hate to wonder what happened to that child" Lunick looked thoughtful,

"So you were born in Kanto?" Spenser asked, and Lunick nodded, "I was born in Lavender Town, when the Rockets came, my brother was out training, when he returned, all that was left was me"

"Why do you still call him your brother?" Spenser asked,

"Because I'm the better person, he chose his path long ago, and I chose mine, that does not make him any less of my Brother"

"So you truly believe that he knows your alive, or even cares?" Spenser asked, barely holding back Tears,

"No, I just know that one day we'll meet again, and this time, it'll have a different out come" Lunick replied, "This is the first time since I lost my Family that I've felt truly at home, Iknow there is no forgiving my brothers actions, but he if we meet here, it will be on my turf, surrounded by my friends, not his"

"Your going to fight him?" Spenser commented

"No, Just talk to him" Lunick replied smiling, "Fighting never solves anything, words may though"

"Thank you for sharing that with me" Spenser whispered,

"No Problem, now why don't we try and rest, tomorrow is a big day" Lunick replied

"Oh, Mew. I nearly forgot" Spenser added, "The New leaders need to come to the Headquarters in Kanto to register"

"Where in Kanto is it?" Lunick asked worriedly,

"Pallet Town" Spenser replied, Lunick sighed, then smiled,

"I Can check in on Professor Oak" Lunick added, "His lab is in Pallet"

Spenser nodded, "Professor Oak has always been good to the Rangers, I'm sure he would be delighted to see you"

Lunick looked at the clock, 3 A.M,

"We should really rest" Spenser commented, Looking around,

"Yeah" Lunick replied, "I'm Gunna walk off some of the drinks, I'll come back later on"

Spenser nodded and walked to the sofa, he put his head down and thought of everything he knew about Lunick, it seemed that he was far more complex than he ever knew or thought.

Lunick wandered around Fall City, Minun sat on his shoulder he walked to the Pier, he looked out to sea, and thought of Kanto, his home. He smiled as he realised he would have friends in Kanto this time, even if they ran into his brother.

He sat down, leaving his legs dangling off the side of the pier, he scratched Minun's head while he thought, looking over at the Ocean, the sun was beginning to rise causing a beautiful Pink ocean to spread, no matter what, Fiore was him home.


	7. Chapter 7: Return to Kanto

**I Don't Own Pokémon **

**Chapter Seven: Return to Kanto**

Spenser awoke looking around, his head was thumping, he could remember every aspect of last night, he saw Solana asleep on the stage, the other leaders leaning up against the Wall of the lift, all asleep, he looked around and saw it was 8:30 am; they needed to be at the port in 30 minutes! Luckily the four leaders had packed all their belongings the day before, planning for Just in case.

He quickly awoke them and told them the problem, they together awoke Solana, Percy and Chris and told them, they also awoke Murph and told him that until further notice, he would have to be in charge.

They rushed down to the docks and saw Lunick waiting for them, looking tired but ready for the adventure,

"You didn't return this morning did you?" Spenser whispered

"Nope" Lunick replied, equally quiet,

"Rangers! Your Boat is ready for you now" the Captain called, seeing them walk towards him, they climbed on and looked around, it was not unlike the boat that had brought Lunick to Fiore, only smaller, Solana rested her head on Lunick's shoulder and soon fell asleep, Spenser and Lunick were soon the only people awake during the journey, Lunick knew Spenser wanted to talk about his family some more but Lunick was more interested in the sleeping Solana, all too soon they arrived and had to awake Solana who blushed slightly when Spenser told her about falling asleep on Lunick's shoulder, when they stepped off the boat Lunick realised that they were in Vermillion City, miles from Pallet, The five new leaders followed the For old ones, most of which had a Lunick-educed Hang over, as they called it, they walked slowly and saw the road ahead was dotted with Trainers.

Solana sighed, "Now what, There are Trainers everywhere?"

Lunick replied, "Trainers only battle you if you look into their eyes"

"Keep your eyes averted from them then" Spenser added,

"Yes Leader!" They all called, and walked slowly, their Partners following them closely; Lunick looked down at the floor until he heard a voice call "Lunick!"

His heart fell; he spun around and was face to face with Lance, his cousin, "Lance! Long time no see!"

Lance smiled and spread his arms, "You've made something of yourself!" he pulled Lunick into a bone crushing hug and followed him as he walked back to the rangers,

"Evening all, I am Lance, Champion of Kanto" Lance introduced himself bowing to the ranger, "Lunick's Cousin twice removed"

Spenser looked around at him and raised an eyebrow, but at a look from Lunick, he lowered it,

"So where are you guys off to?" Lance asked,

"Ranger Headquarters in Pallet" Solana replied,

"I can take you there if you like" Lance smiled,

"Sure why not?" Spencer replied

"GO, Dragonite, Dragonite, Salamance, Charazard and Flygon!" Lance called releasing several Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

"Climb on" Joel called, Lance Climbed onto Flygon as Lunick, Solana and Spenser Climbed onto a Dragonite, the other Rangers climbed onto the backs of the other Dragons, they took off, Lunick looked down to see Skarmory, Ferrow, Pelipper grab, Dodrio and fly off following them, they quickly came upon Pallet town, where the Dragons landed followed by the leaders partners,

"Lunick can I talk with you a moment?" Lance asked

"Sure" Lunick replied

They walked around a corner and Lance turned to face him "Last time I saw you, you were about to go and live with your Brother, what happened?"

"You know what happened" Lunick snapped,

"Don't snap! Now what happened afterwards?" Lance asked,

"Taken in by the rockets, caused hell for them, kicked out, lived on the street for two years, and then helped by Oak to become a ranger" Lunick replied

"Then?" Lance asked,

"Became a Ranger, Fought a evil organisation, crushed them, worked for three years, now I've been made a Ranger Leader" Lunick replied

"Ok, so I'm just giving you a warning, your brother is looking for you" Lance hissed, "And he won't stop until he finds you"

"Let him try" Lunick snapped,

"You're planning on fighting him?" Lance asked worriedly

"No, talking to him" Lunick replied

"He would crush you, moment he would see you" Lance warned,

"Let him try, and he would get the full might of the Pokémon Rangers down on him! Attacking a Ranger is an automatic arrest warrant, let alone a Leader" Lunick snapped back,

"You must be different in Fiore, because here, you're really snappy" Lance replied

"Everything is different there, Calmer." Lunick replied, trying to calm himself,

"Then I'll come visit sometime" Lance smiled,

"Fine" Lunick rolled his eyes,

"Some Leopards don't change their spots" Lance added

"And Some Dragons Never Learn" Lunick replied

Lance scowled but Lunick had rushed off, leaving Lance standing alone

"What was that about?" Solana asked,

"Family stuff" Lunick replied, giving Spenser a meaningful look, he saw the look and nodded.

They walked into the base, and saw a ranger waiting for them,

"Good morning" She greeted them,

"Morning" Spenser replied, "We're here to talk to The Head Ranger"

"Ah, you'll be the Ranger from Fiore then" The Ranger asked, after they nodded they followed the Ranger to a lift and squishing inside, they went to the top floor and climbed out, they saw a Sectary waiting there,

"Rangers from Fiore?" The Sectary asked,

"Yes" Cameron replied, wincing at the loud echo of his voice,

"He's expecting you" The Sectary replied

They opened the doors and walked in they saw a long room beyond with a single desk a man sitting behind it,

"Ah, Spenser, Elita, Cameron and Joel I presume and your successors" The Head ranger asked

"Yes sir" Spenser replied, it was odd to hear Spenser call someone sir

"I Notice there are five" The Head ranger asked,

"Sir, I can explain" Spenser put in, "Lunick and Solana are both too good a choice to chose from, so we selected them both"

"So you two will be both Ranger Leaders of Ringtown?" The Head Ranger asked Lunick and Solana

"Yes sir" They replied,

"Very well, I accept your choices, If you would sign the records on here" The Head ranger produced four books and opened them, they saw a golden label on each, Percy walked forward and sighed one, as did Chris, followed by Keith then Lunick and Solana when they had finished, the Head Ranger placed them under his desk,

"Ranger leaders of Fiore, you are dismissed, return to Fiore now and may we not meet soon" The head ranger waved his hand at them to dismiss them, they saluted and walked off, as the door closed behind them they sighed as they walked to the lift and walked out of the HQ, Lunick looked over at Oak's lab and sighed,

"Anything wrong Lunick?" Solana asked,

"I Have some business to deal with" Lunick replied, "I'll catch you up"

They all nodded and rushed off, Lunick checked they were gone and walked to Oak's lab, he took a deep breath and knocked, he waited then the door opened, he saw Professor Oak standing there,

"Hello Professor" Lunick stated

"Lunick!" Oak replied smiling, "Come in" the door opened wide and Lunick stepped inside, he followed Oak into his lab, they sat down and Oak was smiling,

"It has been a while Lunick" Oak stated,

"Yes, it has" Lunick replied,

"So you became a ranger?" Oak asked,

"I'm still a Ranger" Lunick replied,

"Why are you back here then?" Oak asked

"I Wanted to thank you, for everything" Lunick replied

"It was nothing, I couldn't have you living on the street for the rest of your life" Oak replied, "So what have you been doing since we parted?"

"I started as a Ranger in Ringtown, Battled with the Go-Rock Squad, and then defeated them twice" Lunick shrugged,

"And the explosion nightmare?" Oak asked

"I still get them, not as often in the past three years, but I still wake up once a week with because of them" Lunick replied,

"Family?" Oak asked

"Lance seems fine, other than that I don't care for my brother or Nephew" Lunick replied

"And what rank do you hold now?" Oak asked,

"Leader of Ringtown" Lunick replied smiling, Oak laughed,

"That's good" Oak replied, "I've been asked by Professor Hastings to help design a new capture Styler for Rangers, he said that the Leaders of Ringtown would be his test subjects, I guess that's you?"

"Yeah, me and Solana" Lunick blushed at mentioning Solana to Oak,

"A girl?" a voice asked,

"Gary? Is that you?" Lunick asked spinning around,

"Long time no sees Lunny" Gary said smiling at Lunick, who frowned

"Gary, retired from throwing balls at each other?" Lunick asked

"Relax both of you" Oak said grinning,

"So you're a fully fledged Ranger now then?" Gary asked,

"Yeah, and I take it you're a professor like Professor Oak" Lunick asked

"Yeah, I worked on the Cinnabar Lab, but it was destroyed recently" Gary replied

"The Rockets?" Lunick asked

"Team Rocket? Nah, Volcano" Gary replied

"Could've been Groudon, he nearly activated a Volcano in Fiore" Lunick commented

"So we've heard" Gary replied,

Lunick smirked, and stood, "You're not leaving already?" Oak and Gary asked,

"The Other Rangers will be wondering what's going on, I really need to keep my past secret for as long as possible" Lunick replied, "If Your ever in Fiore, be sure to visit Ringtown"

Gary smiled, "Both me and Gramps are Gunna be heading to Fiore tomorrow, why don't we tag along?"

Lunick double took this and nodded, "Fine, just keep quiet, they've all got hangovers"

"Not another one of you evil cocktail parties!" Oak called,

"A Send off for our old leaders" Lunick replied,

"If you wait ten minutes we will be ready" Gary finished

"I'll wait outside" Lunick replied stepping out of the lab, he sighed deeply

"Does he know yet?" Gary asked

"No" Oak replied,

"He'll need to know you're his God-Father soon enough" Gary replied,

"He'll know when the time is right" Oak answered grabbing his bag, and walking out, Gary shock his head and followed suit grabbing his own bag and leaving,

Lunick waited outside and saw Gary and Prof Oak step outside, he received a call,

"Hey Solana!" He called as Solana's face appeared,

"Don't you hey Solana me Lunick!" Solana snapped, "Where are you?"

"I'm escorting a VIP!" Lunick replied

"Who?" Solana asked

"Professor Oak and his Grandson Gary Oak" Lunick replied

"Cool, meet you in Pewter!" Solana called,

"Ok" Lunick replied, Solana ended the call

Lunick sighed and Saw Oak and Gary standing a little way away both smiling, "That was Solana, the other Leader of Ringtown"

"Ah, so we get to meet her" Gary replied,

"No mentioning my past, To anyone!" Lunick snapped, then looked shocked, "Sorry, I'm usually more relaxed, Kanto's air"

"Lead on!" Professor Oak asked, Lunick nodded and walked off, he saw Minun waiting in the entrance of Pallet, he hopped onto Lunick's shoulder,

"Professor Oak, Gary. Meet Minun, my Partner Pokémon" Lunick commented smiling at their amazement,

"He is a good, Strong little guy isn't he?" Oak replied looking at Minun, which seemed to enjoy Oak's Compliments,

"Yeah, he is something" Lunick replied looking at him,

"Are we going or are we waiting here for a Ho-Oh to fly over?" Gary asked,

"Don't know, be a good story wouldn't it?" Lunick joked

They continued walking and quickly reached Pewter City, where Lunick immediately saw Solana waiting for him, he rushed over and Solana smiled, "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, I needed to talk to someone" Lunick replied

"Family?" Solana asked

"Close as I have in Kanto" Lunick replied

They felt the ground shake and Lunick saw a giant machine appear, a red letter R plastered on the side

_**PREPARE FOR TROUBLE! **_A male voice boomed

**MAKE IT DOUBLE **A Female voice added

**TO INFECT THE WORLD WITH DEVISTATION**

**TO BLIGHT ALL PEOPLE IN EVERY NATION**

**TO DENOUNCE THE GOODNESS OF TRUTH AND LOVE**

**TO EXTEND OUR WRATH BEYOND THE STARS**

**LESTER **

**ANNA**

**WE'RE TEAM ROCKET, CIRCLING EARTH ALL DAY AND NIGHT!**

**SURRENDER TO US NOW OR YOU WILL SURLEY LOSE THE FIGHT!**

Oak and Gary turned to Lunick, who had gone pale, they grabbed his arms to hold him back,

Lester and Anna appeared and smiled down at the group, "We're here for the Oaks"

"You'll get them over our unmoving bodies!" Lunick called

"That's the plan!" Anna shouted

Lunick through off Oak and Gary who crashed to the floor and Dragged Solana into a Pokémon Centre,

"You'll need to go through me and Minun to get to them!" Lunick shouted, his calm demeanour vanishing quickly,

"So who are you?" Lester asked

"I am Ranger Leader Lunick, Head of the Ringtown Rangers" Lunick called,

"So let's test the might of a Pokémon Ranger against Team Rocket" Anna called,

"Go Houndoom!" Anna shouted

"Go, Tyranitar!" Lester Called

"Ready Minun?" Lunick asked,

Minun Nodded and leapt of Lunick's shoulder and ran at the two Pokémon,

"That's the best you can do?" Lester laughed

Lunick looked at his styler, fully charged, he smiled "Discharge!" Lunick shouted, he shocked both Pokémon and Houndoom collapsed,

"Rock Toss" Lester called, and a rock came flying at Minun, "Run Minun!" Lunick called, Minun rushed and jumped into the arms of Lunick he smiled down on it and heard a noise, he knew that sound,

"You underestimated the Rangers!" Lunick taunted,

"Really?" Lester asked, "Rock Toss again!"

The rock came flying at Lunick and Minun; he knew he was dead before the rock even started flying towards him…..


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Fiore

**I Don't Own Pokemon **

**Chapter Eight: Return to Fiore**

Solana heard the crash of the rock and gasped, she rushed outside and saw Lunick standing guard still, he hadn't noticed her open the door. Although she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smiling,

"H-h-how?" Anna gasped,

"I have many made many friends, Including powerful ones" Lunick replied,

"It does not matter, Finish him Tyranitar!" Lester called,

"Ready, Old friend?" Lunick asked, "Aurora Beam!", Solana saw the attack slam into the giant Tyranitar and it fell to the floor,

"How can you control it?" Lester asked

"We were bonded long ago, now he helps me" Lunick said, almost enjoying this.

"What Did Team Rocket ever do to you?" Anna asked,

"They took my family when I was younger, now I get my revenge!" Lunick replied, calmly, Solana gasped and walked back inside she collapsed into a chair,

"What's happened?" Professor Oak asked

"I never knew….. Lunick's family" Solana replied

"Yes, a Tragedy" Oak replied.

Outside Lunick was standing waiting for the rockets to make their move so he could chase them off,

"We'll be seeing you soon Lunick!" Lester called as he and Anna ran towards Mt. Moon, he stepped inside of the Pokémon Centre, "Gary, Get to Fiore!" he called, then rushed out, he chased the Rockets and saw the blue shadow Pokémon following him, they chased the, throughout the maze of the caves and quickly appeared outside the other side, Lunick cursed loudly as they had given him the slip, but he decided to look around some more.

Solana was walking towards the boat half hour later, she looked around, "Lunick said meet you in Fiore, he's finding his own way back" Gary whispered to her, she nodded and climbed on the ship,

"Where's Lunick?" Percy asked,

"He said hes finding his own way home" Solana replied, then the two Oaks walked in,

"Professor Oaks!" Chris jumped up, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Thank you" Gary replied, they felt the boat start and saw the town begin to fade, Solana looked over at the Oaks,

"Professors, how do you know Lunick?" Solana asked,

"He was one of my students, before he became a ranger" Oak replied, "One of my best"

Everyone looked around at Oak, "Really?"

"Yes, he was one of my brightest Students, then he left to become a ranger, he has a good heart, even after what he's been through, he focuses on stopping evil" Oak added

"What's he been through?" Keith asked,

"Don't ask him or anyone" Gary replied, "When he's ready he will talk about it, he will, just don't mention it. Ever"

Solana remembered what Lunick had told the rocket, about his family. Then a red and Blue blur atop the ocean caught her attention,

"He'll be waiting for us, Bet you anything" Solana told Gary

"Fine, 50 Poképounds, says your wrong" Gary laughed, "Remember this is the fastest water transport ever!"

"Fastest man made transport" Solana corrected him, "There are faster Pokémon"

Everyone laughed, but no one really understood Solana, Lunick was probably still in Kanto, waiting for the next ship over,

They Arrived at the Fall City Port and saw a figure leaning against the wall,

"Lunick!" Gary called to him, he raised a hand and waved,

"How in the name of Arceus….?" Percy asked, then they noticed what was sitting next to him, Percy jumped back but Solana walked straight over, and bent down,

"Hello Suicune, it is good to see you again" She whispered to the Legdendary dog, which nodded to him

"How did you tame him?" Percy asked, stunned by Lunick's reappearance,

"You remember the Siege of the Fiore Temple?" Solana asked,

"The one where you and Lunick charged off to attack the Go Rock Squad and then returned without a scratch, having disbanded it?" Chris asked

"Yeah, well during that mission. Lunick captured Entei, Suicune and Raikou" Solana replied, to wide eyes from the Oaks,

"This must be the same Suicune" Lunick added looking down at it,

"That was the Pokémon you were battling with in Pewter!" Solana realised,

"He came to help me" Lunick nodded, "Then he decided to follow me back to Fiore, he gave me a lift here"

"We need to go check on our Rangers" Keith replied, "Some may still be asleep, you're never throwing a Party again Lunick!"

"Yes, my head still hurts!" Solana added,

"Its not my fault, you drunk 6 Snorlax Slammers!" Lunick replied,

"They survived to six?" Oak asked,

"I had Seven" Solana corrected,

"That'll be why you were chatting up the microphone last night then!" Lunick laughed, Solana was about to slap him when she saw Suicune move in front of him, like a guard.

"I'm Going to talk with Professor Hastings" Solana whispered, "I can take you to him Professor Oak'"

The leaders and Oaks all left Lunick with Suicune, he knelt down at stroked the head of the Legdendary Pokémon, he placed his head onto Lunick's forehead and Lunick felt a connection

_That was odd_ Lunick thought

_Not Odd Lunick, Master Ranger _A voice in his head replied

_Who are you?_ Lunick asked

_I am Suicune,_ the voice answered

Lunick looked down at Suicune who was looking up at him,

_What is going on?_ Lunick asked

_This is a special bond, all Legdendary Pokémon who bond with Rangers can open these, I am just the first to do it _Suicune replied

_Special bond? _Lunick wondered

_What you Rangers, do not know, is how powerful a bond is between themselves and all Pokémon, it is so strong that with a single capture, you can bond beyond the greatest relationship, share memories and talk with one another, You are the first Ranger ever to be bonded in this way, I doubt you'll be the last, but you are the best ranger in the world, and you have the power to bond with all Legdendary Pokémon in the same way I bonded with you,_ Suicune explained

_Will I always be able to talk with you? _Lunick asked, hopefully

_As long as it is not too late at night, then I will always be ready to talk Lunick, Ranger Master _Suicune replied

_So I can bond with any Legdendary Pokémon? _Lunick asked, hopefully as if the prospect of talking with Legdendary Pokémon was something to aim for

_Yes, but do not rush to bond with them all, once they hear from me of your goodness, they will come to see you _Suicune told him

_Can I share this bond with anyone? _Lunick asked,

_Only one, the one whom your heart would beat for, the one you would rise to stop anything happening to, the one who loves you unconditionally and forever and the one you share those feeling back to _Suicune replied

_Solana _Lunick stated

_Indeed, Solana _Suicune stated,

_How?_

_You must touch her mind, I will assist with this, _

_And then?_

_Allow me to work my magic_

_Very well, Thank You Suicune, this has taught me much,_

_You may know little, but you have a good heart, If ever you need me, simply call for me. I will come_

Suicune roared and Lunick watched as he ran across the Ocean, he smiled as he thought of the bond they now shared

_This will be Fun_ Suicune thought in his mind

_Ah, what else can this bond do?_ Lunick asked, jumping slightly

_I will be able to see through your eyes, and you mine_ Suicune Replied, _Also you know my memories, and I yours,_

_You know of my past? _Lunick asked

_Yes, I'm sorry for your loses_ Suicune replied solemnly

_Thank you Suicune_ Lunick replied

Lunick wandered up the path, noticing several rangers out on Patrol, all seemed to have very bad headaches, Lunick saw Solana leaving the Ranger Base laughing,

"What's going on Solana?" Lunick called,

"Rangers are all hiding in their rooms, or out on Patrol, they don't want to remain in their base for a long time" Solana answered,

"And have they all returned to the correct bases?" Lunick asked

"Yeah " Solana replied,

"Solana, do you remember the Volcano?" Lunick asked, "What we said before we entered the Coma?"

Solana Blushed, "Yes", She whispered,

Lunick blushed, "Solana, I wanted to tell you how important you are"

"I'm not" Solana replied,

"To me" Lunick added, Solana gasped,

"What are you saying Lunick?" Solana asked,

"I'm saying that you're the only person I could ever love as I do" Lunick whispered, "Without you I would barely be able to get up, I wouldn't want to get up or do anything"

Solana's cheeks were almost as red as her uniform, "Lunick, I-I-I never knew I meant that much to you"

Lunick smiled slightly and nodded, "I Love you Solana"

"I Love you two Lunick" Solana replied, looking into Lunick's eyes,

Solana suddenly felt something in her mind, she allowed it and she found another voice in her head,

_Greetings Solana, Master Ranger _Suicune stated

_Who? _Solana asked

_I Am Suicune._ Suicune replied

_Suicune, what are you doing talking with me, Lunick is the better Ranger_ Solana told Suicune

_I'll remember that _Lunick laughed

_Lunick!_ Solana jumped

_Yes, It is me_ Lunick replied

_How?_ Solana asked

_Ranger bonds are stronger than we ever knew, Suicune told me of it, _Lunick Explained

_Indeed, Now you will be able to share memories and thoughts,_ Suicune added

_Hehe, we can have silent arguments now! _Lunick laughed

_Yes, _Solana replied,

"So What do you think?" Lunick asked,

"That I'm either going mad, or Pokémon are more mysterious and magnificent than I ever knew" Solana replied, smiling at Lunick

"We should get back to Ringtown" Lunick pointed out, "Our Rangers need orders from two leaders"

"Are You going to ask me?" Solana asked, frowning at Lunick

"Oh, Mew!" Lunick slapped his own head, "Solana, would you like to… go… out with me?"

"Yes I would Lunick" Solana replied, smiling

They both moved towards the town exit together, Lunick let his hand brush against the back of Solana's who grabbed and held it, they walked hand-in-hand to Ringtown and their new roles.

Giovanni sat awaiting his rockets, they walked in, looking at the floor,

"Well, where are they?" He asked

"We Underestimated the Rangers" Anna replied

"A Dangerous mistake to make" a male voice said

"Gordor? Is that you my brother?" Giovanni asked,

"Yes" Gordor replied,

"I heard you were defeated by the Rangers Twice" Giovanni asked,

"I was robbed of victory, they were in the jaws of defeat, but I was bested by Lunick" Gordor replied

"Lunick? He beat us!" Lester replied,

"So he came to Kanto, and defeated two rockets? What were they doing?" Gordor asked

"Trying to capture Professor Samuel Oak" Giovanni replied, "And his Grandson Professor Gary Oak"

"They'll be in Fiore by now" Gordor replied, "With an Army of Rangers to protect them,

"Let the Rangers try and protect them" Giovanni replied

"You've never faced Rangers before have you?" Gordor asked

"No, But you have" Giovanni replied

"Allow the Go Rock Squad to work alongside you and the Rangers of Fiore will stand no chance" Gordor replied

"What do you want in return?" Giovanni asked

"That you leave Lunick alive for me to deal with, normally I wouldn't Kill anyone ever, but Lunick is a special exception" Gordor replied, "You can have the rest and Fiore but I get Lunick to kill"

"Agreed, Who could stand against the might of the Rockets and The Go Rock Squad" Giovanni replied smiling evilly, "I'll have 500 Rockets ready to go and help you, lead by Cassidy and Butch, two of my best Rockets.

"No one will be able to stop us, not even the great Fiore Rangers!" Gordor laughed


End file.
